Santa Baby
by MysticalGoddessOfWords
Summary: What's Alison to do when her girl gets drunk and handsy at a Christmas party? Just a little funny, smutty Emison Christmas one shot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything PLL.**

**Hi everyone.**

**Let me first start by saying thanks, as always, so much, for reading and reviewing my last story, "Ali's Nightmare Before Christmas." I've been so busy lately I haven't had time to personally reply to all the reviews yet but I will get to them.**

**I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy my darker side and I look forward to coming back with the sequel in the New Year.**

**Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it and happy December 25th to those who don't.**

**Enjoy the latest installment in the _Mermaid _universe.**

**This story takes place a few weeks after "Thanksgiving with the In-Laws" and is just a funny, sexy, smutty little Emison Christmas.**

**Thanks again for reading, reviewing and coming on this crazy ride with me.**

**And for all of you who have asked…. Yes, Laura is loosely based on a real person, just like Kira is. Of course she's exaggerated in the story… _kinda. _And she always provides laughter and enormous inspiration… so thanks, as always, hun. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>SANTA BABY<strong>_

_"__Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree. For me. Been an awful good girl, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."_

Alison sang along softly with the music that wafted in from the living room as she stood on a stool, hanging a strand of garland above the wide archway that separated the kitchen from the breakfast nook. She swayed her hips gently to the beat of the music.

_"__Santa baby, a 54 convertible too. Light blue. I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."_

She stepped down from the stool, backed up, and surveyed her handiwork, noticing the right side was a little lower than the left.

"Pepe come back here," Alison stopped singing to call to the dog, who had slinked out of the kitchen a few minutes earlier. She started singing again as she climbed back onto the stool.

_"__Santa baby, I wanna yacht. And really that's not a lot. Been an angel all year, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."_

She adjusted the garland before stepping down again. Satisfied with the adjustments, she sashayed over to the counter to grab a sprig of mistletoe.

"Pepe, stop being a baby and come back out here," she called the dog again. "You'll get used to them eventually."

She walked back to the stool and centered it in the archway. She climbed up and reached up to hang the mistletoe in the center.

Alison started swaying her hips again. _"Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight,"_ she sang softly again. _"Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations bought at Tiffany's. I really do believe in you. Let's see if you believe in me."_

"Hey Eartha Kitt, were home."

Alison smirked as she heard the sarcastic voice of her roommate. She turned to look over her shoulder with narrowed eyes.

"Why'd you do that Kira?" Emily pouted from the doorway. "I was enjoying the show."

Alison saw her girl leaning against the doorjamb and her smirk morphed into a genuine soft smile. The blonde's eyes twinkled as she stepped down off the stool.

"Because by the way you were looking at her I know you were thinking about spreading her out on that counter and I have no desire to see that again," Kira said as she shot Emily a knowing look.

Emily pushed off the doorjamb and walked over to where Alison was standing beneath the archway.

"Don't be such a drama queen," Alison smirked again at the memory of Kira catching them. "We were done by the time you actually walked into the room."

Emily rolled her eyes as she tugged Alison against her. Heat bloomed in her cheeks and Alison nuzzled her cheek softly as she laughed.

Kira walked over and sat in one of the bar chairs in front of the counter. "Yeah and I had to bleach the counter every day for a week before I'd even consider preparing food on it again."

Alison slid her arms around Emily's waist. "Hi," she said softly as she crinkled her nose playfully.

"Hi," Emily murmured as her fingers caressed Alison's hips. "I thought you were gonna wait for us to start decorating?"

The blonde shrugged. "I was bored."

"Impatient is more like it," Kira said knowingly as she looked around at the multitude of Christmas decorations spread out. "Jeez, did you buy out the whole store?"

Alison ignored her as she slowly lifted her eyes and looked up, drawing Emily's attention above them.

"Is that mistletoe?" Emily asked as she looked back at the blonde.

Alison nodded her head slowly and Emily immediately pressed her lips against her girlfriend's, making the blonde sigh softly and clutch the brunette closer.

Kira also sighed and rolled her eyes as she sifted through the decorations on the counter. She was used to her roommates' PDA and only just gave them a hard time about it because she could.

"Hey, y'all," came a familiar feminine voice from the balcony, the hint of southern twang giving away her identity.

Emily pulled her lips away from Alison's and the blonde scowled, annoyed that her kiss with her girl was interrupted. All eyes turned to see the tall brunette sliding open the screen door.

"Afternoon, ladies," Laura drawled as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Where did you come from?" Kira asked curiously.

"The balcony," Laura said as if it was the most obviously thing in the world.

"Yeah, but how did you get on our balcony?" Emily asked as she released Alison and walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water. The blonde pouted before she crossed her arms and glared at their neighbor.

"I climbed over from mine."

"How?" Kira asked completely fascinated.

Laura grinned. "I tossed my leg over the railing and hopped over."

All three girls looked at her amazed.

"But we're on the fourth floor," Emily said a bit horrified as she took a drink of her water. "You could have fallen."

"Bitch, please, have you not seen how long and fabulous these legs are?" Laura asked as she motioned dramatically to her legs.

"They must be super hero's legs," Alison snorted as she shook her head.

"You'd be amazed at how talented my legs are," Laura purred as she sidled up to Alison. "Trust me, once I wrap my legs around you, it'll change your life."

"Not in this lifetime," Alison rolled her eyes as she walked over to where Emily was leaning next to the counter beside Kira. She pressed into her girl's side and Emily wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist.

"You're no fun," Laura pouted before her eyes went wide. "What the fuck did you do to your dog?"

Emily looked over to see Pepe standing in the entrance to the kitchen with the saddest look on his face.

"Are those antlers?" Kira asked as she burst out laughing.

Emily watched as Pepe shook his head, trying to dislodge the stuffed antlers that were tied around it.

"Ali," Emily looked at her girlfriend as she shook her head. "What did you do?"

"That's the fucking funniest thing I have ever seen," Laura snorted softly, and then it morphed into a full belly laugh.

"Why," Emily asked as she looked at the poor dog then back at her girlfriend.

"What? He looks cute," Alison defended and she crossed her arms over her chest as she dared her girl to disagree.

"He looks like Max from 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'," Laura continued to chuckle. "Fuck, Ali, no wonder I'm obsessed with you."

"Come here, Pepe," Kira called and he ambled over to her as she crouched down.

"Don't you dare take them off him," Alison warned as she scowled. "He just needs to get used to them."

"I will not be a participant in animal cruelty," Kira said as she removed the antlers, even as she laughed again. Pepe barked happily, shaking his head before he head butted her gratefully.

"Is this mistletoe over my head?" Laura asked as she pointed above her, her laughing fit now over.

"Yes," Alison said even as she pouted that Kira had divested Pepe of his antlers. She'd get them back on him soon enough.

"Then why is no one over here kissing me?" she asked as she sent a hopeful grin at Alison.

"Don't look at me," Alison replied and then she narrowed her eyes as Laura's questioning gaze slid to Emily. "And don't look at my girl either. Get Kira to kiss you."

"I don't kiss girls," Kira said as she stood again.

"Ohhhh," Laura purred as her lips curved into a sultry smile. "You would when I got through with you."

"Somehow I don't doubt that, but I think I'll pass," Kira said with an apologetic shrug.

Laura pouted. "I still have a little over a month before I leave, Kira. I will turn you yet," the tall brunette warned as her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Is there a reason why you hopped balconies?" Alison asked as she patted her thigh. Pepe loped over to her and licked her hand letting her know he wasn't mad at her.

"I heard an angel singin' and I had to confirm my suspicions that it was you," Laura said as she looked directly at Alison again.

"Excuse me while I gag," Kira said as she wrapped some garland around her neck like a scarf.

"Shut up, bitch," Alison said as she slapped Kira's arm.

"Ow," Kira complained.

"Be nice, Kira," Emily said at the same time. "She sounded beautiful."

"Thank you, baby," Alison purred as she turned her face and nuzzled Emily's cheek again.

"Did y'all get the invitation I slipped under your door yesterday?" Laura asked as she sat in on the stool in the archway.

"The one for your party on the 20th? Yeah," Emily nodded as she let her finger slide beneath the back of Alison's shirt. She felt the blonde shudder softly as her fingertips caressed the soft skin at the base of her spine.

"Y'all are coming, right?" Laura asked hopefully. "It's my combo Christmas slash going away party."

"Is Sasha going to be there?" Alison asked knowingly as she reached behind her and grabbed her naughty mermaid's hand just as her fingertips were slipping down into the back of her jeans.

Laura grinned and Alison could have sworn she actually saw the hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Yes, ma'am, she will."

"Oh, then I'm definitely going," Kira said as she hopped up to sit on the counter. "I gotta meet this girl."

Laura looked at Emily and Alison with an arched brow.

"We'll be there," Emily replied.

Laura grinned happily. "Good, gotta go," Laura said as she started toward the front door.

Alison chuckled. Laura had the attention span of a child sometimes. "Why aren't you going back the way you came?" she asked as she nudged Emily with her hip before turning to watch Laura walk through the living room. She tugged her girl's arms around her waist and leaned back.

"Because I almost fucking fell and busted my face open the first time," Laura replied as she pulled the front door open. "See y'all." She flashed a smile over her shoulder as the door closed behind her.

"She's freaking crazy, there are no words," Kira said chucking.

Alison's eyes fluttered closed and she moaned softly as she felt Emily's lips graze the nape of her neck. The blonde entwined her fingers with Emily's on her stomach and pressed her ass against her girl.

"And on that note, I'm gonna go study for my final." Kira unwound the garland from around her neck. "Come on, Pepe, come with me. They're going to probably defile the kitchen again."

Pepe followed Kira out of the kitchen and down the hall but neither Emily nor Alison noticed.

Alison let her head fall back against Emily's shoulder as her mermaid's tongue swirled over her skin. "Em," she breathed.

Emily smiled and pulled her lips away as she walked toward the archway again, guiding the blonde from behind until they were standing under the mistletoe again.

She turned Alison around and slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, pulling the blonde closer.

Alison pouted as she slid her arms around her mermaid's waist and nuzzled the base of her throat. "Why'd you stop?"

"Don't you need to get back up on the stool and finish decorating?"

Alison chuckled. "You just want to watch me shake my ass again."

Emily grinned unrepentantly. "I am kinda pissed Kira stopped you."

"If you want me to dance for you, Em, all you have to do is ask," Alison purred as she slid her tongue along the column of Emily's throat.

"I want you to dance," Laura's voice floated from the balcony. Emily and Alison looked over and saw her head peeking around the wall.

"Will you stop fucking eavesdropping?" Alison growled but the brunette was completely unfazed.

"Then close your fucking door." A cell phone rang and Laura looked down to her iPhone in her hand. "Hello there, beautiful," she purred as she walked away.

"I'm gonna strangle her." Alison scowled and tried to pull out of Emily's arms, with the intention of slamming the sliding glass door closed, but the brunette wouldn't release her. She squeezed the blonde's ass, making her moan involuntarily.

"Forget Laura," Emily whispered before capturing the blonde's moan in her mouth. Alison slid her arms up over Emily's shoulders, pressing against her girl. Slowly their tongues caressed and Alison moaned again. She loved the taste of Emily. Kissing her mermaid was one of the most perfect things the blonde had ever experienced.

Emily tore her lips away and she pressed her lips against Alison's ear. "Will you dance for me tonight?" she barely breathed the words and the feel of her warm breath made the blonde shudder.

Alison's lips curved. She turned her head and pressed her lips against Emily's ear. "Only if you promise to peel my clothes off me with your teeth."

Now it was Emily's turn to moan and Alison chuckled, a low breathy laugh, in response. God she loved teasing her girl. She pulled out of Emily's arms and walked back over to the counter.

"Did you talk to your parents?" she asked as casually as she could considering her heart was hammering wildly in her chest and all she wanted to do was turn around and hurl herself at her girl.

Emily walked up behind her. "Yeah," she said, her voice strained.

"That doesn't sound good." Alison frowned and started to turn around but Emily pinned her to the counter.

"Em, what the-" the blonde started to ask but then she gasped as her girl pressed against her back. Emily grabbed Alison's hands and lifted them up, pressing them onto the counter top.

She slid their entwined hands over the tile, pushing the blonde forward and over the counter, pressing her thigh between the blonde's legs. Emily pinned Alison to the counter top as the fingers of one hand slid down Alison's arm and then down the side of her body.

The blonde trembled with anticipation. Sometimes her girl fucking blew her mind and it was those moments Alison fell deeper in love with her. Everyone thought Alison was the wild one out of the two. And when it came to most things, she was. But her girl was a tigeress in bedroom and she was the only one who knew it, and Alison intended that she would be the only one who ever fucking did.

"Em," Alison breathed softly as Emily reached around to the snap on Alison's jeans. Her nimble fingers tugged it open, and slid the zipper down before she plunged her fingers down the front of Alison's panties. "It's naughty to tease, Alison. Santa doesn't bring presents to naughty girls."

"Fuck," Alison breathed again, this time breathlessly. "Shut the door or Laura's gonna hear us."

"Let her," Emily replied and sunk her teeth into Alison's neck as her fingers began caressing Alison's wet flesh.

"Fuuuuck," Alison's body jerked and she moaned long and low as her head fell forward and she pressed her forehead to the cool tile.

Emily soothed the battered flesh of Alison's neck with her tongue, while her finger circled the blonde's clit, teasing the way she knew Alison loved.

"You're always so wet for me," Emily murmured against Alison's skin as she dipped her fingers lower and just barely penetrated the blonde's opening before sliding her fingers back, caressing her throbbing clit again.

"Em," Alison whimpered, begging now, as she started rocking her hips, pressing down on Emily's relentless fingers as her legs trembled.

"That's it, love," Emily murmured against Alison's ear. "Just feel me," she urged.

And Alison gave in and surrendered, as always, never able to deny her girl.

A half hour later, Kira walked back into the kitchen to find Emily sweeping up broken glass that looked suspiciously like the vase that once resided in the middle of the counter and a very disheveled Alison wiping the counter down.

Kira narrowed her eyes as neither one of her roommates would look at her.

"Well, shit," Kira muttered under her breath. "I guess it's a takeout kind of night."

######################

Emily exited the coffee shop next to their apartment building, a carrier with three coffees balancing in her right hand as she held Pepe's leash with the other. As she looked up, Laura exited their building and started jogging in her direction.

The tall brunette grinned as she approached wearing what Emily thought was a pretty skimpy running outfit for the time of year, her dark curly hair pulled up into a ponytail and the ear buds hanging from her ears and connected to the IPod in her hand.

Laura came to a stop in front of her. "Hey y'all just gettin' back?" she asked referring to Emily and Pepe.

"Yeah." Emily nodded as Laura reached down and petted the dog.

"If you didn't go at the ass crack of dawn, we could run together once in a while."

Emily laughed at Laura's very colorful choice of words. "My classes are too early for me to go any later."

"Isn't the semester over yet? Christmas is in eight days"

"My last final is this morning."

"And have you been naughty or nice this year?" Laura drawled as she tilted her head and Emily felt the blush creep up her cheeks as she thought about her and Alison's interlude in the kitchen two weeks earlier.

The tall brunette's lips curved as she laughed softly. "That blush answers my question. But for some reason, something tells me Ali is the truly naughty one in your relationship. At least in my fantasy world she is." Laura winked before she added, almost too casually. "So your girl is really handsy."

"Excuse me?" Emily blinked as she looked at the tall brunette.

"Oh…" Laura grinned slyly as she chuckled. "Did I say _handsy_? I meant _handy_."

Emily just looked at her.

"Didn't she tell you she came over to my apartment last week when you were at class?" Laura asked innocently.

"Yeah," Emily replied, wondering where Laura was going with this. "She said you needed help getting your kitchen sink unclogged."

"I'm completely useless when it comes to shit like that. But she sure is good with those hands of hers." Laura elbowed Emily playfully. "No wonder you've always got a grin on your face."

Emily couldn't conceal the grin that was forming on her lips and she glanced down at her watch, silently calculating if she had time to slip back into bed with Alison. But unfortunately, it was too late already. "I've got to head up and get ready for exam," Emily said as she tugged on Pepe's leash so he would step away from the chair he was sniffing.

"Why doesn't Ali ever run with you and Pepe?" Laura asked curiously.

Emily snorted. "Ali's not exactly a morning person."

Laura's lips curved again. "That's probably because you keep her up most of the night. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. Whatever you did to her two nights ago, I benefited tremendously from, so thanks," Laura chuckled.

"How's Sasha doing?" Emily said pointedly as she changed the subject because she could feel her face heating again.

Laura tilted her head and her lips curved into a sultry grin. "I haven't seen her in a couple of days but she'll be at my party this weekend. Y'all are still coming, right?"

Emily nodded.

Laura nodded. "Good. Tell Ali that dresses are required."

"Why are dresses required?"

"Because it's my party and I'm fixin' to ogle girls' legs _all _night."

"You know, she'll probably wear pants just to piss you off."

Laura scowled. "Then tell her if she does she'll be taking them off at the door." Laura's eyes lit up and her scowl fell away as she grinned like Grinch. "On second thought, tell her to go ahead and wear pants."

"Give it a rest, Laura" Emily said as she shook her head. She'd been very briefly jealous of Laura's infatuation with Alison for the first couple of weeks after they'd first moved in. But she quickly learned that Laura was an interminable flirt and even though her crush on Ali was real she wouldn't do anything but tease.

At least Emily didn't think she would.

Of course, it hadn't hurt that Ali made sure Emily knew, in some very pleasurable ways, that the blonde didn't see or want or crave anyone but her mermaid.

"Lusting after my girlfriend is starting to get old."

"Half the building lusts after your girlfriend, so you might as well get used to it," Laura warned good-naturedly as she hip checked the brunette. She looked at Emily and tilted her head. "Besides, you do realize I'm moving in a month, right?"

"Yeah." Emily said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Then you should know I'm gonna have to cop a feel before I go. Otherwise I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Just giving you fair warning." Laura grinned again her as she started to jog away slowly.

"Laura," Emily said her name sternly but the taller brunette just turned around and batted her eyelashes.

"Sorry, Em, I can't hear you, I'm already too far away. See y'all on Saturday."

Laura waved before she turned back around and Emily could hear her chuckles fade in the distance as she turned the corner. Emily looked down at Pepe who had resorted to lying on the pavement while he waited.

"Remind me again why I like her so much, Pepe," Emily said as she tugged on his leash and led him over to the front door of their building.

###################

Emily stepped into the apartment and almost ran smack into Kira.

"Whoa," Emily said as she almost dropped the coffees.

"Please tell me one of those is for me," Kira begged as she eyed the cups covetously. "I didn't have time to make any."

Emily laughed at the pathetic tone and handed one to Kira.

"I could kiss you right now and I would if I wasn't going to be fucking late for my test."

"Get out of here," Emily shooed her roommate out the door. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Kira waved as she rushed down the hall toward the elevator.

Emily closed the door and carried the remaining two coffees to the kitchen and set them on the counter. She poured some food into Pepe's bowl and gave him a jerky treat before she headed down the hallway to her and Alison's bedroom.

She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Alison was still sprawled on the bed exactly where Emily had left her an hour ago. The blonde was on her stomach with the pillow scrunched up under her head with her hair spread wildly out over it. Alison's bare back was exposed to almost her waist but she was facing the wall so Emily was denied any glimpse of her girlfriend's breasts. She pouted to herself and once again lamented that she didn't have time to crawl back into bed with her and wake her good and proper.

Instead Emily slipped into the master bathroom and started the shower. She sighed softly as the hot water hit her skin once she stepped inside. She let her head fall forward and the water run over her skull as she washed away the salt her sweat had left on her skin.

She wasn't surprised, smiled even, when she felt a whoosh of cool air hit her back as Alison pulled back the curtain and stepped into the tub with her.

Alison made it a habit to join Emily in the shower. No matter how quiet Emily tried to be when she and Pepe returned from their runs, it almost always woke the blonde. And Alison was not one to pass up an opportunity to wash her mermaid, even if it meant she got up a little earlier than she had to, although she didn't need to get up today. She'd finished her last exam the day before.

Alison pressed her front against Emily's back and the brunette moaned softly at the feel of Alison's soft body against her toned one. She felt the hard tips of her girlfriend's nipples pressing into her as Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

"Good morning," she murmured as she pressed a soft kiss to the nape of Emily's neck.

"Morning, love," Emily sighed as she felt Alison's hands start caressing her stomach. She reached one hand back and squeezed the outside of Alison's thigh.

"How was your run?" Alison asked as she grabbed Emily's body wash off the shelf in the corner.

"Cleared my head," Emily said as she turned around.

Alison smiled as she poured the body wash into her hand and then started sliding her hands over Emily's body. Emily cupped Alison's face in her palms and kissed the blonde softly.

Alison wrapped her arms around Emily and opened her mouth as she pressed her naked body against her girl. She felt Emily slip her tongue inside and the blonde caressed her tongue against her girl's, slowly, before whimpering and tearing her lips away. "No funny business this morning, baby. I don't want to make you late for your test."

Emily pushed out her lower lip in a pout. "Then why did you come in here? You're usually looking for 'funny business' when you do," Emily teased gently and Alison reached down and pinched her ass, causing the brunette to squeal softly. "Hey!"

"I don't just come into the shower with you to fuck you."

Emily chuckled at Alison's insulted tone and her crass words as she reached for her shampoo and poured some into her hand. She reached up and started lathering her hair as Alison's hands moved slowly over her skin.

The brunette titled her head back under the water to rinse her hair. She trembled softly as she felt Alison's hand slip between her thighs.

"Ali," she sighed as Alison's fingers caressed up and down the inside her of thighs. Emily widened her stance and then gasped as she felt Alison's lips wrap around her nipple.

The brunette pulled her head out from under the water and slid her fingers into Alison's hair, tilting her head down and brushing her lips against Alison's ear.

"God, I wish I had time for this," she moaned with regret and Alison smiled around her nipple, sinking her teeth into the tip and causing Emily to yelp and her body to jerk.

Alison slipped her fingers over Emily's clit, teasing and tormenting as she switched breasts, suckling her girl with hard tugs of her mouth.

"Ali," Emily groaned softly as the blonde's fingers slipped through her folds and into her body. Alison backed Emily against the tile, plunging her fingers deeper as Emily rocked her hips.

Emily tightened her fingers in Alison's hair and pulled her away from her breast, pulling the blonde's lips to hers as she started to pant. Alison slipped her fingers out of the brunette and teased her clit again, fluttering all of her fingers over and around the little bud with fast, firm, intermittent motions.

Alison pressed her body against her mermaid's, pressing her breasts against her girl, moaning into her mouth as hard nipples poked her own.

Emily panted harder and Alison swallowed the soft cries that escaped her girl's lips as her fingers sped up. She rolled Emily's clit between her thumb and forefinger as Emily reached down and gripped Alison's hips, bucking her own harder against Alison's hand.

Emily sucked on Alison's tongue, sinking her teeth into the soft flesh and causing the blonde to moan, even as her tongue continued to plunge into her girl's mouth undeterred. Emily's fingertips pressed into the soft flesh of Alison's hips as her orgasm rolled over her.

"Ali," Emily cried out as she tore her lips away whimpering and burying her face in Alison's neck. Her body convulsed and shuddered between Alison and the wall and her hot breath bathed Alison's skin.

"Mmmmm, ride it out, baby," Alison smiled and purred as she continued to flick her fingertips over Emily's pulsing clit.

Emily choked out a short laugh and reached down to grab Alison's wrist, pulling her hand away from her tender flesh. "I thought you said no funny business," she panted.

Alison smiled softly and grabbed Emily's waist, pulling her mermaid back under the water.

"That was to take the edge off so you can focus on your test."

"I can barely stand," Emily laughed again before letting her head fall back into the water as she caught her breath.

"Good," Alison reached up and slid her hands into Emily's hair, massaging the brunette's scalp gently as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the hollow of Emily's throat. "Then I did it right."

#######################

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Kira asked as she drummed her fingers on the end table next to the couch.

Emily hit send on the text she was writing to Hanna and smirked as she looked up at her roommate from where she sat on the sofa. "Did you seriously just ask me that?"

Kira groaned. "I know she always takes forever to get ready but this is ridiculous. Being fashionably late is one thing but now we're just getting into rude territory."

Emily laughed as she smoothed down the red dress she was wearing. "Laura's party is gonna go on all night, being an hour late is nothing, Kira."

Kira rolled her eyes but didn't contradict Emily as Pepe wandered into the room once again wearing the stuffed antlers Alison bought.

"Why does she keep putting those back on him?" Kira asked as she shook hear head.

Emily reached out and stroked Pepe's fur as he sat of the floor beside her legs.

"He doesn't seem to mind them anymore," Emily said thoughtfully.

Kira shook her head exasperated. "That's because she refuses to let him take them off. It really is animal cruelty, you know."

"This dog is spoiled rotten, not abused," Emily scooted forward on the cushion and rubbed under Pepe's chin. "Do you like your antlers Pepe?"

"Of course he does," Alison's soft voice filled the room as she walked in from the hallway.

"Well it's about freaking time," Kira groaned as she stood up.

Emily looked up and her mouth dropped open. "Wow."

Alison smiled at her girl, her eyes twinkling, thrilled that her mermaid reacted exactly as she'd hoped when she'd purchased her dress.

The green cocktail dress hugged the blonde in all the right places, but flared at the bottom, falling in soft waves around her thighs. The front neckline of the dress plunged lower and the hem was shorter than Emily thought was probably decent but she couldn't seem to care. Alison's hair hung loose and curly around her face and over her shoulders.

"Ali," Emily whispered as she stood up, her eyes darkening as she swallowed.

"Em," Alison breathed as she took in the sight of her girl in the red dress the blonde had found for her the same day she bought her own.

"You know what, screw this, I'm going over there without you," Kira said, recognizing the look in Emily's eyes as they raked over her girlfriend. "I'll tell Laura you had to fuck first and you'll be there when you get there."

Kira chuckled as no one answered her and she headed toward the front door.

Emily approached Alison slowly, licking her lips. Alison felt a pulsing between her thighs that grew stronger with each step her mermaid took toward her.

"You look beautiful, Ali," Emily said as she smiled. Alison gripped her hips and walked the brunette backwards toward the sofa again.

She grinned at the confused look in her girl's eyes as she pushed Emily onto the sofa and climbed on her lap, hiking her dress up and straddling Emily's waist. Emily wrapped her arms around the blonde's body and Alison leaned forward and brushed her nose against Emily's before kissing her softly.

Emily sighed and let Alison lead the kiss, just a soft meeting of lips and tongues. Alison couldn't keep herself from wiggling, making both girls groan.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Em," Alison murmured as her lips slid over Emily's cheek to her ear. Emily reached up and cupped Alison's breast, rubbing her thumb over the nipple and making the blonde shudder.

"We're gonna be late," Emily murmured against Alison's skin.

"Do we have to go?" Alison pouted and pressed her nose against Emily's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her girl.

Emily laughed softly. "Laura will storm over here and drag us if we don't go. Besides you look too beautiful not to show you off."

Alison smiled against Emily's neck. She loved when her girl showed her off. She loved everyone knowing she was Emily's and Emily was hers. That alone made going to Laura's party worthwhile.

But then her lips turned down softly as she once again thought about how she and Emily were going to be spending Christmas apart.

Emily's parents wanted her with them in Texas and her dad wanted her with him in Rosewood. They were both flying home in two days and would be apart for almost a month. Just thinking about it made the blonde's stomach ache and she felt like she'd been clingy and needy for weeks since they'd found out. But she didn't care.

As usual, Emily sensed the change in her girlfriend's demeanor and she leaned back so she could see Alison's face.

"What's wrong?"

Alison shook her head.

"Ali," Emily said, unwilling to be deterred.

Alison stood up and smoothed out her dress.

"We just don't have much time before we have to leave," the blonde said as Emily stood up in front of her. "And I don't want to be apart from you for that long and I hate that we're gonna be and I'm fucking pissed at my dad and your parents and I can't believe they're not letting you come to Rosewood for at least part of the break." Alison finally breathed after spitting all that out in one breath.

Emily wrapped her arms around Alison and pulled her closer. "I don't want to be apart from you either, Ali. At least you'll be in Rosewood and the other girls will be there with you."

"That doesn't matter, Em," Alison said as she brushed her fingers over the swell of Emily's breast above the neckline of her dress. "They only tolerate me because of you. If I see them once I'll be surprised."

"That's not true," Emily insisted, even as she shuddered from Alison's touch.

Alison arched a skeptical brow at her girl. "Yes it is. And that's okay. The feeling is kind of mutual most of the time."

"Ali, don't say that." Just the thought that Alison felt that way made Emily sad.

"It's no big deal, Em. I'm just going to miss you so fucking much."

Emily let Alison segue away from the conversation because she needed time to think and maybe talk to their friends. She wondered if any of them had been mean to Alison recently and the blonde didn't tell her.

"I'm going to miss you too."

Alison pressed closer to her girl. "I don't want to waste any time before we leave." She tilted her face up and brushed her lips over Emily's chin. "Time we could be naked."

Emily smiled and a soft moan echoed in the back of her throat.

"We won't stay all night." Emily kissed the corner of Alison's mouth. "We'll only stay a little while. Mingle a little." Alison hiccupped softly as she felt Emily's hand slide down to her ass and grip the soft globe, as her lips brushed over Alison's cheek heading toward her ear. "Then we'll come back here and I'll let you have your wicked way with me," Emily finished as she gently bit the blonde's earlobe.

Alison whimpered. "Why don't we skip all that and get to me having my wicked way with you?"

"Because Laura really wants us to meet Sasha."

Alison pouted as she pulled out of Emily's arms.

"This freaking girl better be worth it."

Emily laughed as Alison took her hand and led her to the door.

"Oh, and it better have been Kira who took the antlers off Pepe or I'm gonna be really pissed at you."

Emily just laughed again and followed her girlfriend out of their apartment

#######################

"Em," Alison scolded and she shuddered as she knocked on Laura's door. Emily was teasing her, fluttering her fingers up the back of the blonde's thighs, lifting the back of her dress.

Emily laughed softly as the breathless tone of her girlfriend's voice. Alison's suggestion that they stay home and get naked had the brunette determined to keep their time at the party short. She felt the same way about their impending separation and it made Emily determined to change her parents mind if it was the last thing she did.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, ladies," Laura purred as she opened the door grinning. The tall brunette was wearing a short, skimpy Santa dress, one that left very little to the imagination. Her_ long_ legs were encased in black knee high boots with white fur at the top and her short skirt barely reached halfway down her thighs. The neckline of her dress plunged between her breasts and was also lined with white fur, and on her head she wore a Santa hat that had the letters "Ho" written across the front. "Welcome to my-." Laura stopped as she let her eyes rake over Alison from head to toe. "Fuck, Ali! Santa brought me my Christmas present early."

"I'm standing right here too, you know," Emily scowled. She was expecting Laura to playfully hit on Alison tonight but did it have to start before they were even in the door?

"Oh, I see you gorgeous," Laura purred, and as her eyes met Emily's, sure enough, they were a little glassy. "Fuck y'all look so hot together," the brunette added as she leaned against the doorjamb.

"How drunk are you already?" Alison asked pointedly as she smirked.

Laura grinned. "Almost drunk enough to interpret that glare you're giving me as an invitation."

Ignoring Laura's flirting, Emily asked. "Speaking of invitations, are you going to invite us in or what?"

Laura tilted her head. "Neither one of y'all looks like you just got fucked. Was Kira lying to me about why you were late?"

"Of course Kira was lying to you," Alison scoffed as she shook her head. She was going to kick Kira's ass when she found her. "Now are you going to let us in? Otherwise I'm taking my girl back to our apartment and I'll fuck her so loud you'll hear it over your party.

Emily felt her cheeks heat at her girlfriend's blatant declaration, even though the idea sounded pretty damn good to her.

"Don't tease me like that," Laura drawled as she waved her hand in a motion like she was fanning herself. "You know how much I love to listen to y'all fuck."

Alison just rolled her eyes as she started to move past Laura, but the tall brunette pushed away from the doorjamb and blocked her.

"Uh, uh, uh. Do you not see what's on my hat?" Laura asked as she motioned to the sprig of mistletoe that was on the end with the pompom.

"I'm not kissing you, Laura."

"It's rude not to kiss the _hostess_ when you arrive," Laura drew out the word even as she pouted.

"Is that why you have the first part of that word written on your hat?"

Laura's lips curved. "If the word fits."

"You're not getting your lips near me or my girl," Alison said matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms.

Laura fluttered her eyes. "I already warned _your girl_ you were fair game tonight and she was cool with it."

Alison turned her head and arched her brow at Emily, who only scoffed. "I don't believe that's exactly how the conversation went, Laura."

Laura waved her hand dismissively. "You interpret it your way, I'll interpret it mine."

"Fine, we're going," Alison said as she grabbed Emily's hand and started to turn.

"Get the hell back here, bitches," Laura pouted as she grabbed the blonde by the arm, tugging her and Emily inside the apartment. "You're no fun, Ali. I might have to rethink my crush on you."

"Pity," Alison said as she grinned triumphantly.

"Smile all you want, my little pretty, but watch your back tonight. I'm not easily deterred," Laura warned and by her tone Alison wondered if she was still teasing. "I'm only lettin' you in because I'll find a way to get my lips on you sometime tonight."

"You wanna bet on that?" Alison retorted, causing Laura to grin even wider.

"Game on, girlfriend! I've never lost a bet yet," Laura purred and puckered her lips to blow a kiss at the blonde playfully. "Now, let me show you around."

She put one arm around over each girl's shoulder and led them through the crowded living room toward the balcony doors.

"We've been in your apartment before; it's identical to our own."

"Not tonight it isn't," Laura chuckled as she turned them around to face the room and waved her hand to her left. "You have a gaggle of lesbians at 3 o'clock. Most of them are fun, you'll like them." She waved her other hand in the other direction. "You have a gaggle of straight guys at nine o'clock, ogling the lesbians from the other side of the room." She grinned and her laugh deepened, almost as if she had a secret. "Then you have a gaggle of straight girls at seven o'clock who are glaring at the lesbians because it's their boyfriends doing the ogling." Laura's grin widened. "I fully expect at least one cat fight to break out at some point tonight."

"Lovely," Emily said as she looked around the room overflowing with people.

"I'm taking bets on who it will be if you want in on that," she added before she continued. "There's a handful of bi girls floating around, if that's your thing. And a few of them are hankering for a threesome if that interests either of you." She looked pointedly at Alison who glared at her again, just making the tall brunette chuckle.

The scowling blonde ducked out from beneath Laura's arm and tugged Emily away too, bringing her girl against her side. "So where are the gay guys? Are you prejudiced or something?"

"Bitch, please. I have a few token gay guys in the kitchen. I am an equal opportunity party."

Emily's reached her arm around Alison and her fingers brushed gently against the blonde's waist. Alison purred softly under her breath as she put her hand on top of Emily's and pushed it harder against her. Fuck, she was still so turned on from a few minutes ago in their living room.

"Is Sasha here?" Alison asked curiously as her eyes wandered around the room. The sooner they met Sasha, the sooner she'd have her girl naked and on top of her.

Laura's lips curved, almost shyly for once. "Not yet. She'll be here around ten." Alison saw the flicker in Laura's eye and she was even more curious to meet the girl who Laura seemed to always get so giddy over. "Now I must mingle," Laura announced abruptly. "Candy cane shots are that way and Santa shots are that way. There's punch in the kitchen. Drink up because I need you drunk so that when I finally cop that feel off you and get my lips on you, you don't pop me in the face."

"Not gonna happen, Laura."

"We shall see," the brunette singsonged. "I have Em's permission."

"I never said that," Emily insisted.

"Whatever," Laura replied as she backed away grinning. "I can't hear you." She waved with both hands before she turned around and walked back toward the kitchen.

"She has a hearing problem," Emily muttered to herself.

"If I have any hope of protecting my virtue tonight, I should probably stay sober," Alison said as she turned toward and pressed against her mermaid, causing both of them to moan softly. "God, but I don't want to," she breathed. "I want to drink and then let you defile me in fifty different ways."

Emily's eyes flashed with heat as she gripped Alison's waist tighter. "You don't need to drink; I'm gonna do that anyway," Emily murmured as she lowered her lips to Alison's.

And, as always, the blonde let her head fall back as she surrendered to her girl.

####################

"I'm so fucking disappointed," Kira announced as she came over and sat on the arm of the patio chair on Laura's balcony, next to where Alison and Emily were standing.

"Why?" Alison asked, even as she moaned at the feel of Emily's fingers caressing the outsides of her thighs. Her girl had been getting bolder, and more handsy, with each Santa shot she did. Not that Alison minded. She was in a constant state of arousal at her girl's touching but she finally, a few minutes ago, needed some air and pulled her mermaid out to the balcony to cool them both off.

"Because there's a really hot guy in the kitchen and he's freaking gay," Kira whined dramatically.

"Gotta hate that," Alison laughed but it morphed into a low moan as Emily's fingers gripped the right cheek of her ass.

"Em, behave yourself."

Emily smiled and lowered her head to Alison's neck, brushing her nose against the soft skin. "I can't help it. You look so fucking beautiful tonight."

Alison smiled because she loved when her mermaid cursed.

Kira arched a brow as she smirked. "How much has she had to drink?"

"Four of those Santa shots," Alison's eyes fluttered as she grinned over at their roommate.

"Oh, those are fabulous," Kira agreed. "But you should try the candy cane ones. Oh and there's a peppermint punch in the kitchen that's to die for too."

"I had a glass of that a little while ago." Alison said as she grabbed her girl's cheeks and pulled the brunette's face out of her neck.

"Baby, you have to dial it back a little or we're never gonna make it long enough to meet Sasha."

Emily grinned as she looked at the blonde, her eyes soft and playful as they crinkled in the corners. Her fingers started scrunching the hem of Alison's dress in her fingers, lifting it slowly up the blonde's thighs. "I don't care. I just want you so fucking much right now."

"Oh, you're in trouble," Kira chuckled as she watched Alison fighting off Emily's hands, trying to push her dress back down. "There's no stopping her when she gets like this."

"Em, baby, please, you're killing me here." Alison grasped both of Emily's hands in hers and pulled them up to her waist and around her, holding them there in the more _neutral zone_.

Emily's nostrils flared and she licked her lips and moaned, leaning down and pressing her lips softly to the hollow of Alison's throat. "You can't tell me you don't want me," she brunette murmured hoarsely. "I can smell your arousal, Ali."

"Ewww, Em," Kira said as she cringed a little bit. "Other people are around."

Alison laughed, because if she didn't she was going to moan again. But her girl was right. She was so fucking aroused her panties were drenched. She nuzzled the side of her girl's head. "I always want you, every second of every day," Alison purred breathlessly, making the brunette whimper and grip the blonde closer.

"Okay, can the two of you stop please, or I'm going to throw up my peppermint punch."

"Ohhhh, peep show on the balcony," a redhead drawled as she stepped through the doors. "Right on! Laura always throws the best parties."

Alison looked over and Emily lifted her head, pouting that she'd been interrupted.

"You must be the neighbors, right?" the redhead said as she stepped over beside Kira. "I'm Aubrey, Laura's ex. I've heard all about you."

"I didn't know Laura had an ex," Kira said as she stood from the chair. "I'm Kira."

Aubrey's lips curved as she let her eyes rake over Kira and Alison held back a chuckle. Girlfriend was barking up the wrong tree.

"Hi, Kira. Laura has a lot of exes. She tends to get around."

"Oh, really," Kira said and Alison narrowed her eyes.

"Are you calling Laura a tramp?" Alison asked her tone hard as her protective instincts for their crazy friend kicked in.

Aubrey turned her green eyes on Alison. "I'm just stating a fact. She's hooked up with almost half the girls here."

"So you're just a hook up then, not really an ex?" Alison said plainly and Aubrey chuckled.

"You must be Ali. She's told me the most about you. And I am an _ex_ actually. We were together for almost a year."

"That's too bad you broke up," Kira said, fishing for more information. "It's good you're still friends."

"It's impossible to resist Laura or stay mad at her, even when she breaks your heart."

Alison's demeanor softened slightly because she sensed that Aubrey was telling the truth.

"So, if you're Kira, and you're Ali, then you must be Emily," Aubrey said as she addressed the brunette, who was still focusing on Alison, her left hand slowly creeping up the blonde's side toward her breast. Aubrey's eyes raked over Emily similarly to how they did Kira a minute ago.

Alison gritted her teeth and was about to tear into the redhead for ogling her girl when Emily's fingers brushed the underside of her breast and the blonde gasped.

Emily grinned mischievously as she turned her head and smiled at Aubrey. "Yup, that's me."

"When Laura said she had three hot girls move in next door, I was skeptical, but it seems like she was telling the truth."

"Awww isn't she sweet," Kira chuckled. "I love it when lesbians think I'm hot."

"Aubrey, stop harassing my guests," Laura said as she stepped onto the balcony carrying a tray with shots on it. "You're going to scare them away and I haven't been able to feel Ali up yet." She held the tray out in front of her. "Shot anyone?"

Kira took one and so did Emily, but Alison snagged it out of her fingers before it could reach her girl's lips.

"Oh, no you don't." Alison downed the shot and shook her head before putting the empty glass back on the tray.

"Hey," Emily pouted but she used Alison's distraction to brush her thumb against the blonde's nipple, making her girlfriend shudder. Alison's head whipped to look at her girl and she saw the smirk curving Emily's lips.

"Fuck, that was hot," Laura purred.

"Is there anything about Ali you don't think is hot?" Kira laughed as she placed her empty glass back on the tray too.

"I have yet to find anything," Laura said before took a shot and downed it.

"You should see her when she first rolls out of bed in the morning then," Kira snickered.

Laura's lips curved into a sultry smile. "Oh, I bet that's when she looks the hottest."

"I hate it when the two of you talk about me like I'm not here," Alison glared at both of them but then her eyes crossed as Emily's fingers tugged gently at her nipple through her dress.

As she swatted her girl's hand away, Alison noticed Aubrey looking back and forth between her and Laura curiously.

"What happened to your boots?" Kira asked as she noticed Laura was now barefoot.

"There were fucking killing my feet."

_"__Aubrey, come on let's go,"_ someone from inside the apartment called.

"Well, got to run," Aubrey said almost reluctantly after briefly looking over her shoulder.

"You're leaving already?" Laura pouted.

"The babysitter could only stay until ten."

"Awwww, give Brandon a big kiss from me. Did you get the present I got him?"

Aubrey smiled at Laura. "Yeah, thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I fucking did." Laura held the tray out to Kira. "Here take this for a second."

Kira took the tray and Laura pulled Aubrey into a hug. The 5'10" brunette towered over the shorter red head and she pulled Aubrey's face against her breasts, wiggling dramatically as she pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Merry Christmas, doll. Thanks for coming."

Aubrey hugged Laura back, laughing. "Merry Christmas, but stop it will you?"

Laura grinned as she released Aubrey and took the tray back from Kira.

"Aubrey was always the perfect height for me. I could always just tuck her right in between my boobs when we hugged."

"What boobs?" Aubrey challenged playfully.

"Fuck you bitch, get out of my house," Laura replied but there was no heat behind it.

"Come by before you leave," Aubrey said softly as she touched Laura's arm gently.

Laura nodded but refrained from making any promises. A brief look of disappointment crossed Aubrey's face before she plastered a smile on it.

"Nice meeting you." Aubrey turned and walked away.

"Who's Brandon?" Kira asked once Aubrey was out of earshot.

"Her son. Don't ask. It's a long fucking story and one I don't want to rehash," Laura said as her eyes followed Aubrey for a minute before she turned back to Alison, her lips curving. "It would be the same with me and you, you know. You're the perfect height for me. I would have you tucked into my boobs all the time."

"Nah. My girl is the perfect height," Alison said as she pulled Emily's hand from between them and then pulled her girl flush against her. "This is the perfect height," Alison said as she motioned to her and Emily. "Boobs that can rub against each other."

Laura moaned softly as her eyes focused on Alison's chest. "You could always stand on a stool."

"Eyes off, Laura," Emily said, able to see the brunette ogling her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye. "They're all mine." Emily lifted both hands now and cupped Alison's breasts blatantly, making Laura moan again.

"Em," Alison squeaked softly and pulled Emily's hands back to her waist but the rest of her reply was muffled as Emily kissed her.

"How do you not cream yourself all the fucking time living with them?" Laura sighed

"Because I'm straight," Kira replied.

"Ain't nobody that straight," Laura chuckled as she continued to watch the girls in front of her kissing.

"Speaking of straight, why don't you have more straight, single guys here?" Kira bemoaned softly. "All this kissing and talk about boobs and creaming; I'm getting freaking horny and there is no one here for me to hook up with."

Laura threw her arm around Kira's shoulder. "Ohhhh, there will be soon. Sasha is bringing some friends and they're all single."

At that moment the doorbell rang. "That's probably her now," Laura squealed happily as she handed the tray back to Kira before hurrying away.

"Sure, I'll hold this again," Kira called after her. "Can you two stop sucking face, please, Sasha's arrived."

Alison reluctantly pulled her lips away from her mermaid, pouting and breathless and sure that she and Em were not long for this party. But she wanted to see Laura's friend and see what all the fuss was about.

Emily kept nuzzling Alison's cheek and then down her neck, her lips brushing over the blonde's soft skin.

"That's a blonde, alright, followed by a group of guys," Kira said excitedly. 'Maybe I will get lucky tonight."

Alison struggled to focus her eyes and it took all her effort to push her girl back. "Em, please, give me a second."

Laura was greeting the new guests and unfortunately blocking the view of the blonde. Alison saw Laura lower her head and whisper something into the blonde's ear. The blonde gripped her hip in response; whatever Laura said affected her.

Several of the guys surrounding them disbursed and the blonde came into better view. But at that moment Laura kissed her, cupping the blonde's face in her hands. The blonde clutched the taller brunette and pulled her closer as Laura pushed the shorter girl against the door.

"Looks like you and Em aren't the only ones putting on a show tonight," Kira said casually as she grabbed the last shot off the tray.

Alison shot a look at Kira who saluted with her shot glass before bringing it to her lips.

Laura and the blonde pulled apart and Alison watched, fascinated, as Laura caressed the blonde's cheek before kissing her once again, this time soft and quick as the blonde grinned up at her. The smirk that had formed on Alison's lips faded as she took in the blonde's facial features.

"Um... "Alison said a bit hesitantly as she lifted her hand, pointing to the blonde who was now touching her lips."Is it me or does she look a fucking hell of a lot like me?"

Kira choked on the shot she'd just swallowed, her eyes glued to the girl in question. "Fuck me. I'm not drunk enough to have drunk goggles on but I would totally think she was you."

"Em?" Alison asked her girlfriend, her voice a little strangled. When she didn't get a reply right away, Alison turned to look at her girl. Emily's eyes were glued to the blonde in question.

"Put your eyes back in your fucking head, Emily Fields," Alison growled and yanked her girl closer.

"Huh," Emily said absently but didn't take her eyes off the blonde across the living room. Alison felt the jealousy rage through her system and she clenched her hands at her sides. She could feel her face flush as she waited for her girl to look at her.

"Are you two as freaked out by this as I am?" Kira asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Is that Sasha?" Emily asked at the same time and Alison growled under her breath.

"Yeah, why don't you go introduce yourself," the blonde spat angrily before she pushed Kira out of her way and stormed off the balcony.

"Ali," Emily finally pulled her attention away from the blonde across the room and called after her girlfriend, confused why she was storming off. "What just happened?" Emily asked as she shook her head to clear it a little, the alcohol still making her brain fuzzy.

"I do believe she's pissed that you were gaping at her doppelganger with your tongue hanging out," Kira said not so diplomatically.

"What?" Emily said, and then the full force of Kira's words hit her. "Dammit," she said under her breath as she hurried after her furious girlfriend.

##################

Alison slammed the door to the bathroom so hard that a picture hanging over the toilet fell off the wall and crashed to the floor.

She let out a combination of a screech and a growl as she slammed her hands down on the counter around the sink, glaring at her reflection in the mirror.

She knew she was overreacting. Emily was just as shocked at the sight of Sasha too. But still, she hated anything that distracted her girl's attention from her. Well, that wasn't exactly true. Alison only really hated when a girl distracted her mermaid's attention from her.

It had _never_ happened before and it felt like a knife in her gut.

A loud banging came from the door, followed by Emily's voice. "Ali, are you in there?"

Alison started to the door to lock it when it opened and Emily stepped inside. That stopped the blonde in her tracks.

"What if it wasn't me in here?"

"I saw you come in here," Emily said as she closed and locked the door behind her.

Alison's breath was ragged as she looked at her girl. "Em, get out of my way. I'm going home."

"No," Emily said as she took a step closer to the blonde, her own breath ragged and uneven.

The brunette's eyes were glassy, her pupils dilated from the alcohol in her system but it was the desire flickering in them along with the hint of remorse that caused Alison's breath to hitch.

"Why aren't you out there panting over Sasha?" Alison crossed her arms over her chest protectively and she looked away, not wanting Emily to see the hurt and jealousy in her eyes.

Emily wasn't so drunk that she didn't know how upset her girlfriend was.

"I wasn't panting," Emily insisted as she tilted her head. "It was just kind of a shock how much she looked like you."

"Do you want her?" Alison blurted out causing Emily to blink with surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Ali, no," Emily stepped closer but Alison only stepped back to keep the distance between them.

"You couldn't take your eyes off her."

Emily's eyes flashed angrily at Alison's assertion and her hand reached out and grabbed the blonde's wrist, pulling her roughing against her. "I haven't been able to take my eyes and hands and lips off _you_ all night."

Alison lifted her chin defiantly. "You were distracted pretty easily."

Emily slid her hand down Alison's hand and grasped her fingers. She tugged them down between her thighs, lifting her dress and slipping the blonde's fingers into her panties.

"This is because of you," the brunette growled and Alison whimpered as her girl's arousal coated her fingers. "Only you," Emily added as the fingers of her other hand slid into Alison's blonde hair and tugged her head backward.

Alison's fingers started moving of their own volition, teasing her girl's warm wet flesh. Emily pulled her hand from beneath her dress and slid it up beneath Alison's.

The brunette sunk her teeth into Alison's bottom lip as her fingers slipped past the elastic of the blonde's panties, plunging into her girlfriend without preamble. Alison gasped and then moaned long and low.

"And this is because of me," Emily breathed into Alison's mouth as she closed her lips over the blonde's.

"Em," Alison whimpered before the kiss deepened and she was unable to speak. She clutched Emily closer with her free hand, rocking her hips as her mermaid's fingers slipped in and out of her as her thumb pressed against her clit.

Both girls caressed and teased each other, kissing sloppily and stumbling until Emily's back was pressed against the door.

Alison slipped her fingers lower and slid her middle finger into her girl up to her knuckle causing Emily to buck her hips against Alison's hand. She started plunging her finger, pumping the digit in and out of the brunette as her thumb circled Emily's clit.

Alison tore her lips away from Emily's and panted against her lips. She waited for her mermaid to open her eyes. Emily's eyes were almost black when they opened and met fathomless blue ones. The brunette pressed her forehead against Alison's, never taking her eyes off her girlfriend.

Emily's finger teased Alison's clit relentlessly. Alison panted, her harsh breaths blew warmly across Emily's lips and the brunette pressed forward, kissing Alison again, taking her lips tenderly now.

After Emily's relentless teasing all night, Alison's orgasm crashed over here all too soon. Her thighs trembled around Emily's hand as the blonde whimpered into Emily's mouth.

When her orgasm started to subside, Alison stepped back and pulled her fingers out of her girl. She dropped to her knees in front of Emily and looked up. Emily looked down at her through hooded eyes and the brunette's breath caught in her throat as she watched and felt Alison sliding her dress up her thighs.

Alison scooted closer, on her knees, and pushed her girl's dress up over her hips. She pushed Emily's thighs apart and then tugged the crotch of her panties aside before leaning forward and pressing her tongue against her girl.

"Oh god," Emily groaned as Alison began swirling her tongue over and around the brunette's engorged clit. Alison moaned into Emily's warm wet flesh as the salty sweet taste assaulted her taste buds.

"Ali," Emily gasped her girlfriend's name as she reached for her head, rocking her hips gently and rhythmically against her face.

Alison grabbed her hands and pinned them to the door before bringing one hand back and spreading her girl wide for her. She wrapped her lips around Emily's clit and took long hard sucks of the little bud, all the while flicking her tongue against the tip until Emily's thighs shook.

Alison slipped one long finger into her girl, pumping, alternating between shallow and deep plunges as she sucked Emily's clit.

Emily slammed the back of her head against the door again, groaning, and Alison pulled her mouth away and looked up.

"Are you okay, baby?" she asked and Emily just nodded and grabbed the blonde's face, pulling her back between her thighs.

Alison chuckled softly, always loving when her girl got demanding, and she eagerly began lapping at Emily's throbbing flesh again.

She gripped Emily's thigh and lifted it over her shoulder, scooting forward as she licked the length of her girl's slit.

"You taste so fucking good," Alison moaned as she reached up with both hands and used her fingers to spread the brunette even wider. The wet pink flesh glistened and Alison wrapped her lips around her girl's clit again, taking long sips of the hard little nub, before sliding her tongue lower.

Emily slammed her head on the door again and groaned. Before she could slide her fingers into Alison's hair, the blonde grabbed her hands and entwined their fingers. She pulled her mouth away and looked up at her girl.

The love and lust shining in her mermaid's eyes was enough to make her moan. She felt like she could come again just from that look alone. Alison kept her eyes on Emily as she leaned forward and swiped her tongue over and around the brunette's clit.

Emily felt her orgasm pulse through her and she was glad she was leaning against the door. Her eyes rolled back and she panted Alison's name repeatedly as she hips bucked in the same rhythm.

Alison pulled back and softened her tongue, lapping gently now. She hummed softly. She caressed the outside of her Emily's thighs as she soothed her still pulsing flesh, bringing her girl down.

Emily stopped panting and looked down once she could open her eyes. She sighed and smiled as Alison grinned up at her.

Emily reached down and pulled Alison to her feet. Together they righted Emily's dress, pulling it down over her thighs again. Then Emily helped Alison straighten her own.

All the while, neither one of them spoke. Finally Emily caressed Alison's cheek and the blonde tilted her head, pressing her cheek into her girl's palm.

"No one but you," Emily said fervently and Alison's breath hitched as she leaned forward and kissed her girl.

"Fuck, I needed that so bad," Alison sighed and Emily chuckled against her lips.

Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and buried her face in her girl's neck. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly, almost too soft for Emily to hear, but the brunette heard it and felt it in Alison's hug.

"Are we okay?" Emily asked softly and she swayed on her feet slightly. The alcohol combined with the after effects of her orgasm made her a little light headed.

Alison nodded her head and Emily turned her head and kissed her girlfriend's ear.

They both jumped at a loud banging on the door.

"Hey, hurry the fuck up in there!"

Alison started chuckling and Emily soon joined in.

################

Alison and Emily walked back into the living room hand in hand, both of them a little more calm and centered.

Kira rushed up to them. "You two work everything out I take it? Where the fuck were you anyway?"

"In the bathroom," Alison replied.

"Do I even want to know?" Kira just barely dared to ask.

"Nope," the blonde smirked and Kira rolled her eyes, clearly expecting that answer. "Laura's been taking Sasha around and introducing her to everyone. She kept asking where you were."

"Did she introduce you?" Alison asked.

Kira nodded. "She seems really nice. Very sweet. I totally get why Laura's got a thing for her. Well other than she looks fucking like you." Kira leaned closer to them and lowered her voice. "I mean really fucking like you. Her boobs aren't as big as yours, but she's got a nice handful there."

Alison arched a brow at her. "What?" Kira huffed. "I live with a gay couple; I notice that kind of shit now. Now will you focus please?"

Alison shook her head and motioned with her hand for Kira to continue.

"So her boobs are a little smaller and I think she's a little shorter than you. Her voice is a little higher than yours too. You have this sexy little gravelly thing sometimes and hers is more high-pitched. But other than that it's like she's fucking you."

Alison shot her a bland look.

"You know that I mean." Kira huffed. "She's not_ fucking_ you. That would just be creepy. But she's _fucking you_! Did you have an identical twin your parents gave away or something because it's really freaky."

"Not that I know of," Alison shrugged and then her attention was diverted as Laura and Sasha walked up to them.

"There y'all fucking are," Laura said as she gave the girls the once over. "I was gonna be royally pissed if you left."

"They were fucking in your bathroom," Kira offered and both Emily and Alison turned their heads to glare at her.

"Is that what that crash was?" Laura asked as she smirked, clearly unfazed.

"I'll buy you a new frame for that picture over the toilet," Alison said unapologetically.

Laura, who was not uncomfortable in the least, just laughed. "I told you they were fucking fabulous, didn't I?"

Sasha, who had been silent since their approach, was looking at Alison with shock and confusion on her face.

"Ali, Em, this is Sasha," Laura's lips curved into a soft smile as she looked down at the blond beside her. If Alison wasn't so pissed at the tall brunette for this sideswipe, she would probably be touched at how tenderly Laura looked at the girl. Laura shook her head after a second and then continued the introductions. "Sash, this is Ali and Em."

Almost robotically, Sasha reached her hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Emily swallowed but she smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Sasha."

Kira wasn't joking when she said this girl was identical to Alison, but as the person who knew every inch of Alison better than anyone, Emily could see slight differences. Sasha was beautiful too but she wasn't Ali.

Alison and Sasha's identical blue eyes met and both of them jolted slightly. Sasha kept her hand out as she said. "Hi, Ali."

"Alison," the blonde replied, making it clear that Sasha didn't know her well enough to call her by her shortened name, but she reached out her hand when Emily elbowed her in the side.

Alison took a twisted little pleasure in the fact that she shook Sasha's hand with the one that had just been inside her girl. She knew her jealousy was completely irrational. Emily had just proven that to her in the bathroom, but even if she hadn't, Alison still knew her mermaid didn't want anyone but her.

But seeing this girl in front of her was incredibly disconcerting. It was almost like looking in the mirror. And she knew it had to be the same for Emily, seeing someone who looked so like the girl she loved had to be freaking disturbing.

"Well this is a little strange," Sasha said, stating the obvious, as she laughed lightly, but it was strained even to Alison's ears.

"That's a bit of an understatement," Kira said as she chuckled.

"The two of y'all look a little alike, what's the big deal?" Laura said as she shrugged.

"Laura," Sasha said through slightly gritted teeth. "You said that I reminded you of one of your neighbors. You didn't say we looked almost _exactly_ alike."

"Do y'all?" Laura feigned ignorance as she fluttered her eyes. "I didn't realize it."

"You're a fucking terrible liar," Alison said as she tugged her girl closer.

Emily pressed her lips to Alison's temple and caressed her thumb over the back of the blonde's hand, instantly calming her. Emily inhaled gently and the scent of her girlfriend steadied the brunette.

"She is, isn't she?" Sasha agreed as she shot Laura a look that said 'you've got a lot of explaining to do.' "Well it's nice to finally meet all of you. Laura talks about you all the time."

"Don't tell them shit like that, Sash," Laura grinned. "It'll go to their heads."

"Laura," a male voice called from the kitchen. "Do you have a fire extinguisher?"

Laura's eyes widened, then she cursed under her breath. "Stupid fucking-," she started and then she took a deep calming breath. "And I thought Southerners were dumb as shit. "I'll be right back."

The tall brunette stalked off toward the kitchen. The silence between the remaining foursome was strained as Alison continued to study the blonde in front of her. She didn't seem intimidated though, and Alison had to respect that.

"So," Kira started, attempting to break the silence when a tall blonde guy walked up.

"Sash," he said. "You've got to come try these shots."

Alison could have sworn she saw relief flash in the blonde's eyes.

"Will you excuse me," she smiled.

"Sure," Emily replied.

Sasha gave Alison one last look before she walked away with the blonde.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Kira threw her arm over Emily's shoulder. "Well that was fucking awkward."

#######################

"Kira?" Emily walked into Laura's bedroom without waiting for an invitation, closing the door behind her.

"Emily," Laura's voice squealed happily as she poked her head out from inside the closet, but then her lips turned down into a pout. "Didn't you bring Ali with you?"

Emily shook her head. "She was in the kitchen when Kira's text came through telling me to 'meet her in the closet'," Emily made air quotes as she replied.

Laura giggled as she waved Emily over. "Oh, Kira is most definitely in the closet. She doesn't believe me when I tell her she's a lesbian trapped in a straight girl's body."

"I'm not a closeted lesbian," Kira snorted as Laura ducked back inside the closet. "If I was gay I'd be totally out of the closet."

"Girl, we were all originally in the closet," Laura replied as Emily walked into the large walk-in closet, identical to the one in their apartment, to find Laura sitting on an ottoman pouring some peppermint schnapps into a shot glass, while Kira stood in front of the mirror in the corner.

She was no longer in her party dress, instead she was wearing a long silver sequined gown that was bunched at the floor, because it was too long for Kira who was several inches shorter than Laura.

"What in the heck are you two doing in here?" Emily asked as she walked over to stand next to Laura.

"I spilled some of that peppermint punch on my dress," Kira explained as she turned to look at her other side.

"I told her she could change into something of mine." Laura handed Emily the shot glass. "Here, drink up."

"I don't think I should have any more," Emily shook her head again as she refused. She'd stopped drinking after she and Alison had left the bathroom. She didn't want to pass out when she got home because she still wanted Alison again.

"Bitch, it's not like you have far to stumble home. Now take the freaking shot." Laura thrust her hand out, causing some of the liquid to slosh over the side and onto the rug below.

Emily looked skeptical but then she shrugged and downed it. She shook her head as it burned its way down her throat.

"And you decided to change into that?" Emily snickered after she recovered. "You do remember we live right next door, right?"

"But trying on Laura's clothes is more fun. She has more freaking clothes than Ali."

Emily looked around the closet. She and Alison shared the closet in their apartment, and even though Alison had a lot more clothes than she did, both of their clothes didn't fill the closet as full as Laura's.

"You give new meaning to the term lipstick lesbian," Emily joked as she ran her hands along the row of dresses that lined one whole wall.

"Your girl wears dresses way more often than I do," Laura said as she took another shot of the peppermint schnapps.

Emily smiled because Laura was right. Alison loved wearing skirts and dresses, and her hair was almost always done, and she painted her nails and her toes; but she didn't wear much makeup, preferring to go au natural most of the time, which is exactly the way Emily thought she was the most beautiful.

"I always see you in jeans and t-shirts, except when you go out partying," Kira observed as she plucked another dress off the hanger.

"I go out partying a lot," Laura said as she handed another one to Emily. "Another shot?"

Kira slipped the silver gown down her body and stood in only her panties and strapless bra before she slipped the next dress over her head.

Emily walked out of the closet and sat on the end of the bed. Laura followed behind her carrying the schnapps bottle. She dropped down on the mattress beside Emily. "Fuck, I left the glass in the closet, here just take a swig."

"I told you I don't want anymore. Why are you trying to get me drunker?"

Laura's lips curved into her trademark smirk. "Once you pass out I can have free access to Ali."

"Don't you kinda, sorta have a girlfriend?" Emily asked but she took the shot from Laura anyway and tossed it back. "Who just freakishly happens to look like my girlfriend," Emily continued in an accusing tone. "That's a little bit creepy Laura."

Laura waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, it's not weird at all. I just hit the jackpot."

Emily rolled her head in a circle and cracked her neck. "So was Sasha weirded out by how much she and Ali look like each other. Is that why she left?"

Laura's brow furrowed slightly but it disappeared almost as quickly as it came. "Yeah, a little bit. She asked me outright if that's why I was interested in her."

Kira poked her head out of the closet door. "What did you say?"

"I lied through my fucking teeth."

"Well that's a good start to a relationship," Emily snorted as the peppermint schnapps started to warm her from the inside out.

Laura shrugged. "We don't have a relationship. Don't get me wrong, I really like her, and we've had some fucking incredible sex, but she's just a straight girl experimenting."

"Did she tell you that?" Emily could hear the disappointment lacing Laura's tone.

"Nah, but I knew it from the beginning. I just didn't think I'd end up liking her as much as I do. And believe it or not it has nothing to with her looking like Ali." Laura snickered and elbowed Emily in the side. "Not that it hurts. And I think she's actually discovered she's bi, not straight, but I'm moving in a month so it's a mute point anyway." The brunette shrugged again and Emily decided not to press.

"So was she upset?" Emily leaned back on her hands.

"Not really," Laura started and then relented as she grinned. "Maybe a little. But I fucked her in the elevator on her way out and she was purring like a kitten by the time she left. We're meeting for breakfast tomorrow."

"Excuse me, what?" Emily sat up straight again and looked over at Laura with wide eyes.

Laura scoffed. "Like you and Ali haven't done that."

"Uh… we haven't."

Laura wiggled her eyebrows. "Then you don't know what you're missing. All you've got to do is hit that stop button and hope someone on another floor doesn't call the elevator."

Emily handed the schnapps back to Laura, who took a swig as Kira walked out of the closet wearing a bustier.

"This makes my boobs look fabulous."

"Mmmm," Laura murmured as her lips curved into a seductive smile. "Yes it does."

Emily looked at Kira as Laura sauntered over her. "I told you it would make you look like your tits were as big as Ali's."

Laura reached a hand out and she adjusted Kira's boobs.

"You know I'm just drunk enough to not care that you're doing that," Kira grinned.

"_Closet,_" Laura snickered. "Don't worry, you're not my type."

"I have boobs and vagina, how am I not your type?" Kira sounded affronted and Laura snorted in response.

"I don't like brunettes," Laura said absently as she slipped her fingers down between Kira's boobs and wiggled them. "Nice cleavage."

"You're a brunette," Emily pointed out from her spot on the bed.

"Exactly," Laura replied as she stood back for a second before resuming her adjustments. "I have no desire to fuck myself." Laura's lips curved mischievously. "Well, except for when I'm listening to y'all through the wall. Those are some of the best solo orgasms I've ever had."

Emily shuddered at the thought of Laura listening to her and Ali. "Please stop," she begged softly. "You can't hear us through the wall."

"Oh yes I fucking can." Laura smirked as she looked up at Kira. "You can't tell me you haven't gotten yourself off listening to them.

Kira looked horrified. "I can say with absolute certainty that I _never _have."

"How's that possible?" Laura was genuinely surprised. "The sounds they make are fucking erotic."

"I wear earplugs to bed."

"You're missing out." Laura tilted her head as she continued to maneuver Kira's breasts in the bustier. "Em, you've got to come over here and feel this. Whoever invented this is a genius. If it wasn't a guy, it had to be a lesbian."

Emily snorted and shook her head. "I'll pass. Thanks."

"No, seriously, you have to come over here." Laura stepped back and surveyed her handiwork. "What's off here?"

Emily sighed and then stood and walked over. "What's the problem?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with my boobs?" Kira asked she looked down at her chest worriedly.

Laura had her head tilted as she studied Kira's boobs. "Why do they look crooked?"

Emily looked at Kira's breasts. They looked fine to her. "I don't see anything wrong."

"It's like they're lopsided," Laura insisted.

Emily then glanced over at Laura. She shook her head as she moved behind the brunette, reaching up and grabbing her head from behind, straightening it. "Your head is tilted."

"Oh, shit, that fixed it," Laura grinned. "Fuck, that bustier gives you cleavage any girl would want to bury her face in."

Kira snorted indelicately. "Now if I could just get a guy to want to do the same thing."

"Fuck guys," Laura scoffed. "They'll never make you come as hard as another girl will." Laura elbowed Emily playfully. "Tell her, Em."

"She's right," Emily agreed.

Kira shot Emily a look. "How would you know? You've never been with a guy." She looked pointedly at Laura. "Have you?"

"Ewwww, no!" Laura shuddered. "I've hooked up with a couple of them, just to see what it was like, but it was just blech." Laura made a gagging noise. "Didn't turn me on at all. I couldn't get past kissing them."

"Where's Ali?" Kira said. "She's the only one who can actually make the comparison."

Laura blinked. "Whoa, back the fuck up a minute. What did you just say?"

"Ali's been with both so she's the only one of us who can say which is better."

Laura turned her head slowly to look at Emily. "My Ali is bi?"

"Actually, she's my Ali," Emily scowled first at Laura and then at Kira. "Thanks, Kira."

"I figured she knew," Kira shrugged her shoulder apologetically.

Laura laughed. "Nope. But you've just proved my point."

"How?" Emily and Kira asked simultaneously.

"Okay, that was freaky and I have to just do this," Laura said as she reached out and shifted the bustier.

"How?" Kira asked again and she wiggled and her eyes widened when Laura's finger brushed over her nipple. "Hey watch it."

"Ali's with you," Laura looked at Emily. "And she's fucking you, _all the fucking time_. She clearly knows which is better."

"She's in love with Emily. The sex could be so-so and she'd still be with her."

"Excuse me," Emily took offense. "Our sex is not so-so."

Laura snickered. "You're forgetting I hear them all the time. This one here has magic hands." Laura held her fingers up and wiggled them. "Em, you really have to feel this," the brunette added as an afterthought.

Emily shook her head. "They look nice but I'm not feeling them."

"Why not?" Laura asked as she started adjusting Kira's breasts again, not happy with the way they were sitting in the cups.

"Because Kira is like my sister. Gross." Emily smirked at her roommate. "No offense."

Kira shrugged as she held her arms out so Laura could do her thing. "None taken."

"Bitch, please," Laura scoffed at the same time. "My sister and I felt each other up plenty of times over the years."

Emily and Kira shared a look as Laura stood back to survey her work again. "That's disturbing on so many levels, I can't even…"

"If your sister can't get away with feeling you up, then who can?" Laura continued by pushing Kira's breasts together and then letting them flop back naturally

"Neither one of us have sisters so we'll have to take your word for it," Emily replied.

Kira shrugged as she looked at Emily. "If you don't tell Ali, I won't."

"Come on, just do it. She feels fabulous." Laura grabbed Emily's hand and pressed it against Kira's boob.

Just as Alison walked into the room.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" the blonde said as she arched a brow and crossed her arms.

Emily pulled her hand away from Kira like it had been burned at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. She turned and plastered her most innocent smile on her face.

"Well hello there Daydream Barbie." Laura shot Alison a sultry grin over her shoulder.

Alison narrowed her eyes as Kira burst out laughing.

"Daydream Barbie," she sputtered. "God I love that. I'm so going to call you that."

Alison glared at her roommate. "Go right ahead, bitch," she growled. "You do that and I'll slit your throat in your sleep."

"You are so fucking sexy when you threaten bodily harm," Laura purred as Kira laughed again. "Come on over here and feel up Kira with us."

Alison shook her head, annoyed that neither Kira nor Laura took her threat seriously. But in all honesty, she couldn't really bring herself to care as she walked over, never taking her eyes off her girl. She held back a chuckle at the panicked look in Emily's eyes.

"I was wondering where you went," Alison said softly.

"I sent her a text to meet me in Laura's closet." Kira finally batted Laura's hands away. "That's enough."

Laura pouted and then shrugged before walking over to the bed. She sat on the end and picked up the schnapps bottle and took another swig.

Alison continued to look at her girl who was grinning drunkenly at her. "You left me out there to fend off two guys and one chick, who's hand I was about to break if she touched my arm one more time."

"I'm sorry, love," Emily said as she reached for Alison and pulled the blonde closer by her hips.

"You want to explain why you were feeling Kira up?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"Laura made me do it," Emily replied as she reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair off Alison's face.

"Did you really just throw me under the bus?" Laura asked in a disgusted tone as she swung the schnapps bottle in their direction. "Have you no respect for the bro code that exists between lesbians? Fuck!"

"I just got out of trouble." Emily shrugged as both Kira and Alison snickered.

"Pussy whipped," Laura muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes. But then her signature mischievous smirk curved her lips. "I'll let it go if I can cop my feel."

Alison turned her head and glared at the brunette, pointing accusingly at her. "You're more fucked up than I am, and that's saying something," the blonde growled as Laura leaned back on her hands.

"What? It's not my fault I just happened to come across your twin and she just happened to be bi curious," Laura smirked completely unfazed.

"You could have warned me."

"And missed the look on your face? Fuck that! It was totally worth your wrath."

"Was it worth Sasha's?" Alison asked pointedly.

Laura looked proud. "Yup. And don't worry; I _smoothed_ her right over in the elevator before she left."

"Is that what the kids are calling it?" Kira snickered before walking back into the closet. "This really does look hot on me," Kira said from inside the closet.

"Told ya," Laura called. She looked up at Alison. "Her boobs, in that thing, look almost as good as yours."

"You have no idea how my boobs really look, Laura."

"I would if you showed me." Laura grinned playfully.

Emily scowled at the brunette. "Give it a rest, Laura."

The brunette pouted. "And I don't know how they feel either." She sighed dramatically. "I'm not gonna get my Christmas wish, am I? This blows."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Alison growled and walked over to Laura. She grabbed the schnapps from the brunette and took a long swig, finishing off the bottle. Then she tossed the bottle onto the bed and grabbed Laura's hands, tugging the brunette to her feet before thrusting them against her breasts. "Just do it already."

Laura's eyes widened as she looked at the blonde's face. Then her eyes lowered and Alison saw them widen even further as the brunette caught sight of her hands cupping the "Promised Land."

"Uh, Ali?" Emily said in a strangled voice from her spot leaning against the dresser.

The brunette felt the jealousy flood her. Then the surreality of the entire situation hit and all she could think about was getting Alison home and putting her hands and mouth on every inch of the blonde.

"Oh my god," Laura gasped as she swayed on her feet. "Oh my god," she started chanting softly to herself as she held her entire body rigid, afraid if she moved she'd wake up from the best dream of her life. "I'm going to pass out. Oh my god."

"What the hell is going on out here?" Kira asked as she stepped out of the closet wearing a shirt silk kimono, over the bustier. "Oh, hello," she said as she took in the sight in front of her. "How did she get her hands on your tits?"

"I put them there," Alison said as she rolled her eyes. "If you're gonna squeeze, now is the time because this once in a lifetime opportunity is about to end," Alison encouraged sarcastically

Laura's reply was a sound that resembled a whimper but she flexed her fingers before she stated gasping and chanting again.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm gonna faint. Where's my granny's fainting couch when I need it? Oh my god."

"What the hell is a fainting couch?" Kira asked.

"It's a southern thing," Laura replied quickly. "Now stop bothering me, I'm living my fantasy right now."

Alison looked over at Emily who'd been eerily silent. When her eyes met her girl's, Alison moaned under her breath and her nipples hardened beneath Laura's palms. The jealousy combined with the lust she saw in Emily's eyes made Alison want to jump on her mermaid right the fuck then and there.

"You can let go now," Alison demanded. She didn't want Laura to get the wrong idea of why her nipples were hardening but the tall brunette just whimpered again.

"I can't move my hands. I think I've lost all movement in my body."

Alison sighed and as she pushed Laura's hands away.

Laura flopped dramatically onto her bed as she squealed like a teenager. "My lifelong dream has come true. Now I can go back to Alabama and die happy."

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen, Scarlett!" Kira laughed. "First of all you've only known her for six months, not your entire lifetime. And second, her boobs are not that fabulous."

"They are to me," Laura started giggling before she stopped suddenly. "Oh, shit," she put her hand over her mouth as she turned a slight shade of green. "I'm gonna hurl," she choked as she scurried off the bed and bolted into the bathroom.

"Should I be offended by that?" Alison asked as the door slammed.

Emily walked over, her eyes still dark and Alison swallowed as her girl approached her.

"Why did you put her hands on you? I want to tear them off her body right now," Emily admitted in a low voice, as she grabbed Alison's arm and yanked the blonde against her, making the blonde gasp and then moan softly as her mermaid kissed her.

Kira gagged at the sound of retching coming from inside the bathroom. "Well that's gross. I'm gonna go change."

She walked back into the closet as Emily pushed Alison back onto Laura's bed. She lifted her leg and pressed her knee into the mattress as she leaned over, never breakind the kiss.

Alison tore her lips away. "Em, what are you doing?"

Emily didn't answer. She kissed a wet path down Alison's neck as her hand slid up the outside of her thigh.

"Baby," the blonde whimpered even as she slid her fingers into her girl's hair and held her against her throat.

"Hey, hey, hey," Laura chanted as she stepped out of the bathroom, wiping her face with a towel. "No fucking in my bed. If I don't then you can't."

Emily groaned as she fell to the side and flopped onto her back beside Alison. The blonde shook her head to clear it and she sat up as Emily threw her arm over her eyes. "I've completely lost my buzz."

"Yeah, mine's gone too," Laura threw herself onto the bed near the pillows. "I think I'm going to be grateful in the morning that those peppermint shots came up now."

"Wait! What do you mean you don't fuck in your bed?" Alison asked as Laura's words finally registered.

Laura shrugged. "I don't fuck girls in here."

"Who do you fuck in here then?" Kira asked as she walked out of the closet in her own stained dress once again. She sat on the lounge across from the bed.

"No one."

"Liar," Alison accused. "I've seen you bring plenty of girls home since we've lived here."

"Oh, I bring girls back here. I fuck them all over the rest of the apartment, just not in here. My bedroom is my sacred space. The last girl I actually had in my bed was Aubrey, but that was almost eleven months ago."

"So, is that why we haven't heard _you_ through the wall?" Alison asked. "Although I really don't believe that you can hear us."

"Oh, I can hear you." Laura smirked as she turned on her side and pushed up on her elbow. "And I'm being considerate by not bringing girls in here. If I did, y'all would have to listen to the results of my sexual prowess and you'd never get any sleep."

"Someone's a little full of themselves," Alison rolled her eyes.

Kira just grinned as she tilted her head. "You know, I like seeing y'all in my bed though. I might make an exception to my rule for y'all if you wanted to take up my offer of a threesome."

She reached a hand out and caressed some of Emily's hair that was spread out on the duvet. Alison slapped her hand away from her girl's tresses.

"You got your thrill. That's all you're getting."

Laura moaned. "God I can still feel you in my hands. And don't think I didn't notice your nipples got hard. I just couldn't register it at the time because my brain was on overload."

Alison stood up. "That's it. Em, time to go home, baby."

"Awwww," Laura pouted. "Don't go. The party is dying down. We can all snuggle up in my bed and watch movies… or make out… or whatever other urge strikes us."

Alison tugged her mermaid up off the bed. She could see her girl was about to crash. "You're relentless, Laura. Do you ever give up?"

Laura fluttered her eyes as she stood. "Nope. And I'm just sooooo cute; you can't get mad at me about it, can you?"

Alison sighed and shook her head because the crazy brunette was right.

Laura walked over to the bureau and grabbed the Santa hat she'd discarded there earlier. "I should probably get back to my other guests, anyway. Thanks for playing dress up, Kira."

"Anytime. Oh, by the way, you have to tell me where you got that bustier. I gotta get me one of those."

Laura laughed as she adjusted the Santa hat on her head. "It had a Victoria's Secret tag on it. Take a wild guess."

"Em, are you gonna be okay?" Alison asked softly, concerned because her girl was so quiet.

Emily smiled and nodded her head. She slid her hand up the back of Alison's head and leaned down to press a kiss to her ear. "Just take me home. I need you so fucking bad right now."

"See ya around, Laura," Alison said quickly as she tugged on her mermaid's hand, leading her to the door.

"Whoa, what just lit a fire in your panties?" Laura asked.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Kira asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, wait a sec," Laura said as she took three strides to stand in front of both girls in the doorway.

"What?" Alison said as she looked at the brunette skeptically.

Laura smiled, her trademark smirk absent, and a sincere and soft one curved her lips. "Thanks for coming tonight." Then her smirk returned. "And thanks, Em, for letting me feel up your girl."

"Excuse. Fucking. Me!" Alison scowled. "I'm the one who let you do that, not her!"

Laura chuckled. "But she had every right to pop me in the face for it and she didn't."

"That's because she's too horny tonight to care about anything else," Kira drawled as she walked up to them.

Laura looked at Alison. Then she looked at Emily. Then she shot a quick glance at Kira. Alison could see the gears running in her head, but before she could ask, Laura wrapped her arms around both Alison and Emily.

"Aw, fuck it," Laura said as she gave the blonde a loud smacking kiss on the cheek. Without giving Alison a moment to respond, Laura released them and stepped back, pumping her fist in the air.

"Merry Fucking Christmas to me!"

#################

Emily and Alison stumbled into their bedroom, kissing and tugging at each other's clothes. Pepe raised his head from his spot in his dog bed in the corner.

Alison kicked the door behind her closed as she guided her mermaid toward the bed. She reached around her body to tug the zipper of Emily's dress down just as Emily tugged on the side zipper of Alison's dress.

Pepe got up and slinked into the adjoining bathroom.

"Em," Alison gasped as the brunette tugged Alison's dress down until it pooled at the blonde's feet. Emily moaned and after a slow perusal of her girlfriend's body from head to toe, she leaned down and pressed her face into Alison's cleavage, pressing soft open mouthed kisses on the swell of the blonde's breasts. She flicked the clasp in the front of her bra with practiced ease and Alison's breasts spilled out. The blonde shrugged out of her bra as Emily pushed her girlfriend's breasts around her face.

"God, no wonder Laura's obsessed with your boobs," Emily murmured against the soft flesh, her voice muffled as her tongue licked and lapped between Alison's breasts. Alison slid her fingers into her girl's hair and held her head against her as the blonde's head fell back in surrender.

"Baby," she whimpered.

Emily kicked her shoes off and Alison followed suit as Emily turned them around so she was walking Alison backward to the bed. The blonde lifted Emily's face to hers and kissed her again, moaning at the lingering faint taste of peppermint on her girl's tongue. She yanked Emily's dress down her arms and then pushed it down over her hips, leaving the brunette standing in only a matching black lace bra and panties.

Alison pulled her lips back and looked down at her girl, her eyes raking over the brunette just as Emily's had done to her a few minutes earlier. Emily was so fucking beautiful it sometimes left the blonde speechless. Alison reached out and dipped her fingertips between Emily's breasts.

The back of Alison's calves hit the edge of the mattress and Emily urged her to climb up onto the bed. Alison never took her eyes off her girl's as she scooted up the mattress. Emily followed her, crawling on her knees until she was settled between Alison's thighs in the middle of the bed.

She watched as the blonde leaned back against the pillows. Her eyes swept the length of her girlfriend's body covered in nothing but red panties. Alison's thighs fell open and Emily moaned at the sight and scent of Alison's arousal.

"Red looks so beautiful against your skin," Emily murmured, reaching out and brushing her fingertips softly against Alison's stomach, making the muscles quiver beneath the pale skin.

Alison trembled and moaned softly at the heat in her girl's gaze and the feel of her fingers against her skin. When Emily looked at her and touched her like that, she honestly felt like she would spontaneously combust.

Even as Alison opened her mouth to reply, she was momentarily silenced one again as Emily grabbed her knees and pushed them together.

"Em?" she started to question but was cut off when Emily grasped the waistband of her panties and tugged them down. Alison lifted her hips and let her girl strip her of the last article of clothing covering her. She could see the impatience in the brunette's eyes and it made her heart beat faster in anticipation of what was to come.

Their brief interlude in Laura's bathroom took the edge off but Emily had been driving her wild all night. It was usually Alison who couldn't keep her hands off Emily, who teased and tormented deliberately. But tonight her girl had been relentless. Alison knew the dress she'd worn was going to drive her girl to distraction. It was the whole reason she'd bought it. But the affect it had on Emily far exceeded Alison's expectations.

The only time Emily's eyes had strayed from her was when she'd seen Sasha. And even though it still made her teeth clench to remember how her girl couldn't take her eyes off the blonde friend of Laura's, Alison also knew it was only because she so eerily resembled Alison.

It really was beyond disturbing how much they looked alike. She'd heard it said that everyone had a twin somewhere, but to come face to face with one who hadn't been born from the same womb was unsettling.

The girl seemed nice enough and under different circumstances Alison might actually have found the whole situation comical, but the fact that Emily had been distracted from her for even a minute, by the beautiful blonde, is what had set Alison's irrational jealousy raging.

But it only took the feeling of Emily spreading her thighs and settling back between them to bring Alison back to the present, back to her girl.

"Hey, where did you go there?" Emily asked as she leaned forward over Alison, settling half on top of her and pressing her face between the blonde's breasts to kiss her sternum.

"Mmmm," Alison hummed softly as her mermaid's lips swept softly over her skin. Alison reached up and slid her fingers into Emily's hair. "It's not important. I'm right here with you."

Emily smiled as she barely brushed her nose along the inside swell of Alison's breast. The feel and scent of the blonde's skin filled her senses. It was a combination of jasmine and lavender and something that was uniquely Alison and it was Emily's favorite scent. It never failed to simultaneously fill her with love and warmth and need.

Emily lifted her hands from where they were resting on the mattress on either side of Alison's body, keeping her elbows pressed into the mattress. The brunette smiled down at the blonde as her fingers caressed the soft skin on the outside of her breasts.

Alison exhaled a shuddering breath in response to both the look in her girl's eyes and the feeling of her fingertips teasing her. She tightened her thighs around Emily's torso and tilted her hips.

"It's not really fair that I'm completely naked and you're not," the blond pouted but Emily just chuckled.

"Life isn't fair, sweetheart," Emily replied as her eyes dropped to Alison's breasts beneath her.

"You're so beautiful," Emily breathed as her fingers closed around the soft full flesh of Alison's breasts. Her thumbs barely ghosted over the nipples in the center as her fingers flexed gently, squeezing and caressing. Alison's nipples were still soft, flush with her areolas and Emily knew that was when they were the most sensitive for the blonde. "I really don't blame Laura for lusting after you."

"No one matters but you," Alison whispered as she arched her back.

"That's because every inch of you is mine," Emily murmured as she continued to barely brush her lips between Alison's soft mounds.

"God, yes," Alison moaned long and low and Emily lifted her head to smile at her girlfriend.

"I love how soft you feel beneath my fingers," Emily said quietly as she gently squeezed her fingers again before loosening them, letting Alison's breasts spread and soften.

Alison whimpered in response as she trembled. Emily leaned her face down let her lips graze the underside of Alison's breasts, barely touching, as her thumbs continued to circle her girlfriend's nipples with the lightest of touches, teasing and coaxing the little buds to life.

"And I love how your entire body reacts to my touch," she added in barely a whisper, almost if saying it any louder would ruin the moment.

"Em, baby," Alison whimpered at the feel of Emily's fingers and lips and her warm breath against her skin. It sent shivers throughout her entire body and Alison felt the sensation all the way down between her thighs. Her clit throbbed and she instinctively rocked her hips against Emily's torso.

Alison's nipples hardened with each sweep of Emily's thumbs and the blonde arched her back, silently begging for more. Alison slid her hands through her girl's hair, her fingers shaking, just needing to touch any part of the brunette. Her fingers pressed into Emily's shoulders, squeezing gently and urging her girl on.

"God," she moaned long and low. "That feels so fucking good."

Emily lifted her head and pressed her fingers harder against Alison's nipples for a brief second before they retreated and teased just the tip again.

"I love how hard your nipples get," Emily murmured as she watched the little buds soften again. "But all I have to do is press on them and they soften right up."

"Em, god," Alison groaned. "Please don't tease me."

Emily's lips curved at the blonde's begging but she had every intention of continuing. She leaned down again and brushed just the tip of her nose over the swell of Alison's breast, down into the valley between them and up the other side.

"Please touch me," Alison begged as she panted harshly, wiggling and writhing beneath her girl.

"I am touching you," Emily murmured as she circled her thumbs around the outside of Alison's nipples, the skin of her areolas crinkling as the blonde's nipples began to harden again.

"That's not where I need your touch," Alison growled softly realizing her girl was not going to give her what she wanted. As much as she loved Emily's teasing, she was wound too tight tonight.

"I touched you earlier tonight."

"And I was so fucking horny I came too fast. I need more," Alison squirmed as Emily smiled against the underside of Alison's breast where she was again letting her warm breath and her lips make the blonde shudder beneath her. "I always need more," Alison whimpered.

"You're just going to have to be patient," Emily murmured softly as she slipped her tongue out and swirled it in circles.

"Don't make me take matters into my own hands, Emily Fields, because I will." Alison's growl came out as more of a guttural moan as Emily nipped the underside of her breast in response to the blonde's threat. Her teeth sank gently into the soft flesh before she started sucking the skin softly.

"Yessss," the blonde hissed as she arched her back again, pressing against Emily's face. "I fucking love it when you use your teeth."

Emily's mouth immediately retreated and she used her tongue to soothe the battered skin, soothing it as her thumbs and forefingers closed around Alison's nipples and gave them a quick hard tug.

"Fuck," Alison yelped as her body jerked softly.

The brunette lifted her head and grinned down at Alison and her breath hitched at the dark look the blonde gave her. It was a combination of lust, frustration and need and now it was Emily's turn to moan long and low. The scent of Alison's arousal was growing deeper and it made Emily's mouth water. But she had to hold on just a little bit longer.

"If you don't fucking touch me soon, I'm going to touch myself," Alison warned as her eyes flashed and her lips curved.

"I am touching you," Emily said as she swirled her tongue over Alison's breast again, always avoiding her nipples because she knew that was exactly where Alison wanted her. "But if you need something more, feel free to do what you need to."

Alison's eyes narrowed. Was her girl calling her bluff? Was it even a bluff? The pulsing between her thighs was becoming too much to bear and she just wanted her girl to touch her. She wanted it more than anything. She knew her own touch wouldn't compare but if she didn't get some kind of relief soon, she was going to lose her mind.

Alison fluttered her fingers down the side of Emily's face, making the brunette sigh and close her eyes. Alison smiled at her girl's reaction and she waited for Emily to open them again. When she did, Alison smirked at her and she watched her girl's eyes follow her hand as she dropped it to her stomach and slid it down.

Emily leaned back a little so her eyes could follow Alison's fingers as they traveled over her mound. She licked her lips as Alison's fingers disappeared into the warm wet flesh waiting beneath.

"Fuck," Alison cursed again as her fingers slid down over her clit, the touch making her body tremble.

"Ali," Emily whispered breathlessly as she watched the blonde's fingers first circle her clit then stroke along the bottom before sliding up over the tip to tickle it.

Alison watched her girl's face raptly, watching as the brunette's tongue peeked between her lips to wet them. She flicked her fingertips over her aching flesh but it wasn't enough. It wasn't her mermaid's touch and that's what Alison craved. Emily knew just how to touch her and nothing felt as good as her girl. Still her hips bucked of their own volition as she slid her fingers lower gathering more of her arousal before she returned to the pulsing, throbbing little bud.

Distracted by the incredibly hot sight of Alison touching herself, Emily's thumbs momentarily stilled, causing the blonde to whimper in protest.

"Please don't stop, Em," she begged and Emily dragged her eyes away from Alison's fingers and looked back up at the blonde. Alison's face was flushed; in fact the blonde's entire body was flushed from her naval to her nose. Her eyes were dark pools of blue and her lips curved softly as she bit her bottom lip as pleasure coursed through her.

Emily's lips curved and, needing to kiss her girlfriend, she lowered her mouth to Alison's. The blonde moaned into her mouth as her tongue swept forward to meet her girl's. Emily's thumbs began teasing Alison's nipples again as the brunette kissed the blonde breathless.

Alison's arm moved between their bodies as her fingers tickled and teased her flesh. Her thighs trembled around Emily's torso and she tore her lips away as she panted harshly.

"Em, please,' she begged as her other hand grabbed one of Emily's and tried to pull it down between them.

Emily smirked and nuzzled Alison's neck as she shook off Alison's hand, her fingers immediately returning to the blonde's breast, only this time she just barely brushed her palm over the nipple.

"No," she murmured as she kissed a wet path down over the Alison's breast, this time letting her tongue gently swirl around the nipple that was aching to be sucked. "It's so fucking hot feeling you touch yourself between us."

Alison moaned as Emily cursed. She so rarely did it and usually only when they were intimate so when it happened it always sent waves of pleasure shooting through Alison's body.

"I need you to touch me," Alison whimpered again. "It's not the same unless it's you."

Finally, unable to deny herself any longer Emily wrapped her lips around Alison's nipple and nipped the tip of it with her teeth. Alison's body jerked again beneath her and Emily felt Alison's fingers slide into her hair and grip the soft strands.

"Don't you dare fucking stop," Alison growled as she held Emily's mouth against her breast. Emily suckled Alison hard, and then softened the suction before swirling her tongue in circles. Emily's fingers tweaked the blonde's other nipple as Alison's body rocked beneath her.

For several long minutes, the only sounds in the room were Alison's fingers sliding over her wet flesh, mingled with the quiet sucking sounds of Emily's mouth around first one, and then the other nipple, as it combined with the soft little whimpers escaping Alison's lips.

Alison looked down at her girl, watching the brunette devour her breasts and she was so fucking close she could practically feel the orgasm pulsing through her. But it just wouldn't come. _And neither could fucking she!_

Finally Alison huffed out a harsh breath and growled as she pulled her fingers away from her body. Emily released her nipple with a pop and lifted her head to look at her girlfriend confused.

"I want you to touch me." Alison lifted her damp fingers to Emily's cheek. "I need it."

Emily smiled softly and turned her face into Alison's palm. She moaned as she was enveloped with the scent of Alison and she reached up and grasped the blonde's hand with her own. She slipped Alison's fingers between her lips and flicked her tongue around them as Alison gasped and then moaned so long and low both of their bodies vibrated from it.

Emily pulled Alison's fingers from her lips and slowly slid them down' the blonde's stomach, guiding her hand back between her thighs.

"No," Alison pouted as she tried to pull her hand away. "You are the worst kind of tease. I would never tease you like this."

Emily chuckled as she held firm. "Yes you would."

Emily dragged Alison's fingers through her arousal, making the blonde shudder and moan again, but instead of releasing the blonde's fingers, she pulled them up again and brushed them around Alison's nipple.

Alison gasped as her arousal coated her skin and her eyes darkened to almost black.

Emily kept her eyes locked with Alison's as she repeated the motion, bringing Alison's hand down between them again, soaking her fingertips and then brushing the slick moisture over and around Alison's other nipple.

She pulled the blonde's hand back down between them once more and slid her girlfriend's fingers down over her clit and then into the depths of Alison's body.

"My fucking god, please Em-," Alison choked on her girl's name as Emily lowered her mouth to her breast once again and began lapping around her nipple. The brunette suckled her again moaning around her flesh and causing the blonde's eyes to roll back.

Alison began pumping her fingers into her body as she bucked and arched her back. Her fingertips slipped in and out of her body, sliding up over her clit, flicking then sliding back down to plunge inside her again.

"Make yourself come for me," Emily encouraged her as she released one nipple and moved to the second.

"Em…Em…Em," she chanted her mermaid's name as her thighs started trembling harder, tightening around Emily as she bucked her hips hard.

"Fuck, Em, I'm gonna-" she choked out as she pinched her clit one last time before plunging her fingers deep as her orgasm slammed into her.

Emily jerked back suddenly, causing Alison to whip her eyes open only to see her girl scooting backward before diving forward. She yanked Alison's hand away, sliding her hands under the blonde's ass and tilting her hips up, _finally _plunging her tongue into the blonde.

Alison screamed her name as a second orgasm hit just on the heels of the first. She tightened her thighs around Emily's head and thrust her fingers into the brunette strands. Her hips bucked wildly, her thighs trembling, as Emily lapped and licked and moaned into her wet flesh.

Emily's tongue was relentless and only when Alison pushed her head away, begging for mercy, did she finally let up.

"Holy fucking hell," Alison gasped and panted as she looked down just as Emily rested her chin on the blonde's pubic bone. Her girl was looking at her grinning and licking her lips and the sight made Alison's body shudder as the last tremors of her orgasm subsided. "I am so in love with you," the blonde whispered, panting, professing her love for her mermaid, as she reached down and softly caressed the brunette's cheek.

Emily pressed a soft kiss to Alison's stomach, just below her belly button, making the blonde squirm. The brunette's lips curved as she slowly moved up Alison's body, her tongue swirling over the blonde's sweat slicked skin, while stopping periodically to lavish attention on certain spots she knew the blonde was the most sensitive. Alison's body shuddered and trembled and convulsed beneath her and small little whimpers escaped her lips.

When Emily reached her lips, Alison sighed into her girl's mouth, gripping her cheeks gently as their tongues caressed. She loved the taste of herself on Emily's lips.

"You're the love of my life, Ali," Emily whispered against Alison's lips before deepening the kiss as she settled her body on top of the blonde's.

Alison wrapped her arms and legs around Emily. Their kiss was long and languid and Alison would have gladly spent the rest of the night kissing her girl. But she was aching to touch her again.

Without giving the brunette any warning, Alison lowered one foot to the mattress and pushed them both over, straddling her mermaid, giggling softly when Emily "oophed" into her mouth at the sudden change in their positions.

Alison pulled her lips away from Emily's and sat up, scooting back so she could tug her girl's panties off. Emily unsnapped her bra and tossed it aside as Alison straddled her again. The blond rolled her hips sensually, pressing her still tender, wet flesh against her girl's mound.

"Ali," Emily moaned as she gripped Alison's hips and bucked beneath the blonde while simultaneously pulling Alison down against her. Alison's head fell back and her eyes fluttered closed as she rolled her hips in slow circles as Emily rolled hers in tandem.

Alison leaned forward and buried her face in Emily's neck, kissing as Emily's hand slid around her hips and down, gripping the blonde's ass with her fingers. Alison's breasts pressed down on her mermaid's and a long, low moan escaped her.

Another low moan reverberated in the room but Alison knew it wasn't her girl because she would have felt it against her nipples. Alison lifted her head and looked down into Emily's face.

"Did you hear that?"

Emily's eyes fluttered open and she struggled to focus on the Alison's features. "Hear what?"

Alison's body shuddered as Emily's fingers squeezed her ass. They looked at one another for a moment and neither one heard anything.

"I guess I must have imagined it." Alison shook her head. "Now where was I?" Alison purred and lowered her lips to Emily's throat again as a louder moan reverberated through the wall, followed by a low voice. _"Fuck, Laura."_

Emily's eyes widened as Alison whipped her head up. The blonde snorted before burying her face in Emily's neck again as she started to laugh.

"Was that what I think it was?" Emily asked as she started chuckling beneath Alison. Both of their bodies shook with laughter as Emily buried her face in the long strands of Alison's hair, kissing and chuckling against her ear. "I guess she wasn't lying. You can hear through the walls."

As if to provide confirmation, a longer and louder moan came through the wall.

Alison settled on top of Emily now, shifting slightly so they were both comfortable, resting her head on the brunette's breasts as they both snickered again.

"God, is this what she hears on that side?"

"Who do you think she's with?" Emily asked as she softly threaded her fingers through Alison's long blonde tresses.

"I'm sure it's Sasha," Alison brushed her nose against the swell of Emily's breast.

Emily's brow furrowed. "But Sasha left. Laura said she wasn't seeing her until tomorrow."

Alison tilted her face up to look at her girl. "I saw her getting off the elevator as I was closing the front door."

Now Emily's brow arched. "Really? I guess she wasn't as freaked out as Laura thought."

"Apparently not."

A very feminine squeal followed by a loud banging sound came from the other side of the wall like someone had slammed their hand against Laura's headboard.

"Damn!" Alison said as she swirled her fingertip around Emily's belly button, making her girl moan softly. "I guess she changed her rule about taking girls into her bed. Sounds like they're having a good time over there."

"Laura's really fallen for her," Emily said, not wanting to betray their friend's confidence but she felt compelled to tell Alison. "She tries to blow it off as casual but I could tell by the way she was talking that it's way more than casual for her."

"I could see it on her face when she introduced us." Alison agreed as she bit her bottom lip and Emily could see her mind working overtime. The blonde was extremely observant and could read people better than anyone Emily had ever met.

Emily fluttered her fingers down Alison's bare back and the blonde trembled, pressing closer to her mermaid. "Worried that she may be moving on from you now that she's lived her fantasy of kissing you and feeling you up?" Emily whispered against Alison's ear as she smiled.

Alison snorted. "One can only hope."

_"__Laura, Laura, Laura!"_ A high pitched chanting of their neighbor's name came through the wall now.

"I guess Laura wasn't exaggerating about her mad skills in the bedroom," Alison giggled as she pushed up on her elbow and dragged her fingers slowly up Emily's body to tease the underside of her girl's breasts.

"I wonder how long that's going to go on." Emily's breath hitched and she licked her lips.

Alison's eyes darkened instantly and she felt her body heat again. The blonde rose to her knees and straddled her girl again. "You think she's trying to challenge us?" she smirked playfully even as she pinned her mermaid with a heated gaze.

Emily sat up and wrapped her arms around Alison's waist, tugging her flush against her. "I think we could show them up," the brunette slipped her tongue between her lips and swirled it over Alison's pulse point.

Alison thrust her fingers into her girl's hair and tugged hard, tilting her face up.

"Fuck yes, we can," Alison murmured as she covered her mermaid's lips and pushed her back onto the mattress, intending to make her girl's voice drown out anything coming from next door.

_**The End…..**_


End file.
